In Something new
by VampiricBuddha
Summary: A friendship between feline and Canine..


Looking over behind her and notices a new furr sitting on a couch playing on a laptop. Curious about this new furr she grips her chin, tilting her head sideways to try an get a better look only to realize that didn't help her at all. She cautiously takes a few steps towards him and stops halfway, her ears long ears twitching side to side anxiously. Taking a few more steps, She fixes her hair, throwing it behind one ear and over her left shoulder. Reaching the new furr, She kneels down infront of him and paws lightly at his knee before coughing slightly to get her presence noticed.

InuYasha folds his legs up under him, crossing them under the laptop. He doesn't notice the feline right away, opening various files to prepare for today's website assault... whichever website that may be. He didn't have any in mind... anyways, as he started to look for any hidden sites, a brushing up was felt on his knee, and he half jumped, looking down at the girl. He blushed a little, starting to slam his laptop down, as always... then thought better of it. His laptop screen slowly closed. Well, he found conversation...or it found him. So, now what to do, what to do... he hardly ever got this far into a social event! "U-uh... hi!" A momentary pause... and..."L...lovely weather we're having, isn't it?" ...

Smiling at Inu's reaction, Kagome flipped her hair off her shoulder before placing her paws l lightly on top of his laptop. Looking into his face, She tilts her head slightly Admiring the color of his eyes and way his face looked before she realized she was staring at him without saying a word. " Ohh Umm Hello! " .. Slowly Blushing from her actions, Kagome moved her long hair behind her ear and giggled awkwardly. " Yes very nice weather, Though A little cold for my liking".. Blushing even redder She stands up and brushes off the dust from her knees then pointed to the seat beside him. " I don't mean to bother you but is this seat taken?"

He looks down at his laptop, which still had his thumb in the crack between the screen and board. But, as she asked if the seat was taken... it seemed all his hacking would have to be put off until tomorrow. So, the screen completely closed, and he nods gently... and blushes. "U-uh... sure. I mean, no, it's not." His face looked away from hers, and he bit his lip, silently cursing himself. He'd answered the question the wrong way... mistake number one. But maybe trying to quickly think of something else to say would help her to not have heard it...or something. So he looked back quickly. "Um... w..what's your name?" Quick question, off the top of his head... but it'd give him time to think of stuff to say.

Giggling at his wording, she smiled and sat down beside him as she lifted her tail so she didn't sit on it. "Kagome, But I would much prefer if you called me Ka-chan. It's easier to say"Slowly crossing her ankle she looked down at his laptop for a second then back at him." So ummm... What Were you doing? " ..Realizing she hadn't even asked his name, Kagome cursed under her breath and laughed again. " Sorry about my manners, I didn't even ask your name and I'm already probing you for answers. " Leaning back against the couch, She smiles widely at him, and plays with the ends of her hair.

He breathes a little sigh at her giggles, then gently shake his head. This whole socializing thing was more difficult than first thought! But hey, it seemed she wasn't bored yet, so... was he doing something right? Whether it was that or simple lack of conversation elsewhere...well, it didn't matter. It was good practice. He'd looked down at his laptop, trying to get more time to think of a response...but she asked for his name. Good way to stall for time! "It's alright, really. My name is I...err, Inu. At least, that's what everyone calls me. And I was just surfing the net and playing some games." He shrugs, then leans back, resting his hands on his laptop. "Umm...what do you usually do around here?"

She tilts her head sideways, examining his expressions. She had never seen anyone with such goreous eyes before, and always seemed to go back to staring at them then blushing and turning her gaze somewhere else in embaressment. Hearing his name she smiles sweetly and whispers to herself " Inu.. now that does suit you. " .. Widdening her smile, she goes back to playing with her hair. He asked what she usually did around her.. Oh no what was she to say! dropping her gaze to her lap, she pondered for a moment. " Usually come here to talk to my friends, thats about it.. nothing special. " She curses under her breath at her lame response and looked up at his face.

Every time she looked away, he couldn't help but do so as well. He didn't know what she did it, he thought he was doing or saying something wrong, and that made his cheeks even darker under his fur. His ear flicks towards her whispering voice, and he smiles a little Well, compliments weren't usually paid when people were doing stuff the wrong way, right? So... perhaps it was something else... yeah. But what. His eyes slowly turn back to her and he offers her a little smile, rubbing the top of his laptop and tracing his claws over it a little to try and calm down."That...sounds like fun." His speech was slow and cautious, each word measured to make sure anything he said couldn't be considered mean or stupid. "I don't have all too many friends here, though... still don't know much about this place, so I wouldn't know what to do here if I could..."

Seeing him smile made her heart beat faster, breathing lightly she gave him the sweetest smile she could muster up. " Ohhh you don't have many friends well that's not cool" ..He was definitely interesting to her, the way he acted the way he seemed to clueless and unsure. Uncrossing her legs she sat up and pressed them firmly together as she reached out her paw and gently touched the top of his. Blushing deeply she looked down at her lap.. " Can I be your friend?" realizing what she had just said she looked up at him terrified and pulled her paw away.. staying quiet for a moment and dropped her head in shame. " I'm sorry that was un called for.. "

He shrugs gently. "'s okay. I'm used to i..." Blush. Hard blush. Really. And he looked down at her hand on his and his heart started to beat hard... he was really unused to kind physical contact with others, and every time it happened, in as much as it felt nice... well, it was still nerve wracking. He didn't know what to do back! So... he just let his paw stay under hers,then shivered a little, looking down again when she pulled her paw back. He gently shook his head, quickly giving her a response to try and calm her down. "O-oh, it... it's okay. Just... not been touched much, heh..." He fidgets around a little, then looks up at her, shrugging gently.  
"But sure...yeah. Yeah, of course you can be my friend." He nods gently, grinning a little. So he made his first friend! Well, that was... a lot more difficult than he'd thought. And easier in ways as well.

Hearing his words, a smile hits her lip and she looks up at his face. She wanted to jump up and down, sing a song, hug him tightly as was about to when his words of never being touched, and hesitated. would he allow her to touch him.. would he reject her affectionate spirit. " Well then Inu-san, It's a pleasure to have you as a friend!" giving him a warming smile, she places her paw back down on his and slidding closer. " So What are your hobbies? ".. She tilts her head and looks at him with an intense stare, hopping to get to know her newest companion.

He probably would have been a little freaked out. He was still getting used to being touched in general, much less have that much affection shown from something he'd done! "U-uh...Inu-san?" He slowly shakes his head. "No... just Inu. No honorifics... sounds kinda weird." Being a geek, he knew what the "san" meant, but he didn't really have an honorific added to his name, so...well, it felt weird. But he didn't have time to think about that, her paw went back. And she'd gotten looked down at the paw first, then up at her, and gulps. He was now massively nervous...the paw that was free was tugging firmly on his laptop, pushing it up against him firmly, as if that was...well, keeping him safe or something. "U-uhh... hobbies?" He stopped to try to figure out what she was asking... then the words finally made sense in his mind. "Oh! Hobbies... I uh... I like games. And I like web surfing. And I like ha... trying to find stuff." He wasn't going to try and have her hear about his secret ability! He only ever told it to his closest friends, anyways.

Kagome smiles then notices the time on her watch. cursing under her breath. She had totally forgotten to watch the time for she now has classes in an hour. pouting slightly she looks up at him and gives an apologetic look. " I'm sorry Inu, but it looks like it is time for me to go".. jumps into a standing position and hugs the canine lightly and waves as she runs out the door.

Inu blinks once, twice, then sighs a little, nodding gently. He widens his eyes at the hug and returns it, giggling quietly, only to slap his paw over his mouth, waving embarrassily at the feline running out the door.


End file.
